love is more than life
by vegetabulmalover
Summary: so meet the z gang in high school with all the troubles that follow, because in the end each character will become stronger than they already are. especially Bulma and Vegeta. they will become one and realize that love is more than life itself.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: dbz is soooo not my own show nor series but I really wish it were. Anyway this is my first fanfiction and I really hope everyone reads this. I know that you guys won't read it because almost everyone of this website never does, but enjoy=)

BULMA Briefs: she is an heiress to one of the world's biggest companies. She has light blue eyes and hair. She is known as a punker but in a girlie kind of way. She has the biggest temper anyone has ever seen if you mess with her. She is kind loving and caring.17

CHICHI: out of the group she is known as a mama bear to everyone. She has anger issues toward Vegeta who pushes her buttons. She is the princess of the ox king company. She is kind and sweet. She is a family friend of the briefs. 17

18: she is the daughter of scientist Dr. Gero and a family friend of the briefs. She is bad ass and tells you how it is. She is an amazing friend how hides her feelings.17

MARON: she might be a little light headed but she is sweet and very sensitive. She is daughter of the famous Yoshi martial arts instructor. She is a family friend of the briefs. 17

CHI-CHI, BULMA, 18, AND MARON ARE AT BULMA'S HOUSE TALKING. - All the characters are wealthy. Accept the enemies that are only rich. Big difference.

VEGETA: has a cold exterior twoards everyone but they all understand he has a soft side. his father is a former general in the army, but now owns ouji enterprise. he will be the one to take it over once his father is gone. he is 17.

KRILLEN:the older brother of Maron. he is a kind sweet hearted guy who tends to be shy.

GOKU: he is a bubbly young man who cares for his friends like family. he is very loveable and tends to eat ALOT. his father was a general and friends to vegeta's father as well, he considers him his uncle. he is very wealthy and loves to have fun.

YAMCHA: a filthy pervert who is a womanizer. he as well trains in martial arts but is known as a jerk to woman.[ SORRY YAMCHA]

" Chi-chi, this Kakarot dude better be worth it for us to change schools, I mean come on you've barely known him for a year online now out of the blue you want to meet and switch schools to see him. That is just craziness", said her blond friend known as 18 but many call her Juu for short.

"Oh come on Juu I bet once we are there you'll find someone to love you and fall head over heels and get married, and have two pit pulls called Tyson and Jakeson", exclaimed and overly excited blue haired girl name Maron.

" Jakeson Maron? Anyway, she is kind of right 18. Chi always talks about him and really cares for him so we should be happy. So suck it up, say goodbye to Kame School and welcome Orange Star High" claimed a light blue haired girl named Bulma.

"I love you guys a bunch for actually doing this for my happiness. He told me he loves to eat a lot so that means I can cook for him all the time." Chi-chi exclaimed, she was an overly excited dark haired girl with love gleaming in her eyes.

" So what are we going to do now? I mean we have our outfits laid out for our first day back as seniors, hair done, and stuff is completed. How about we watch some movies? I was so thinking about some sexy vampire guys, who battle the underworlds to steal a sweet angelic princess…." Chichi says as she dreamily falls upon Bulma's bed.

" Hey chi, tell me, how horny do you really get?" Bulma laughed as she popped a movie inside of the DVD player.

" Hey Goku, where's the ice-cream?" said a short bald kid named Krillen.

" Umm….. I don't know," said Goku with feeling nervous as to what was to come next.

" I bet the dumb nut ate it all in his sleep again," exclaimed a boy with onyx eyes. He was a tad shorter than Goku, and had hair standing up like flames defying gravity.

" Nuh uh Vegeta. I have some left, but you can't have those. Those are special to me. Double Decker almond bars with coconut and raspberry. Drizzling with fudge." Goku said as he drooled on himself.

" Huh, the same old love eating Goku. But besides the ice cream that you love, I heard you've got yourself a new love. A woman, you slide dog you," Krillen said as he nudged Goku.

" Yeah, she's amazing. He name is chichi. She cooks and is sweet and special and cool and she cooks and um… is switching schools with her friends to be with me. Oh and did I mention that she cooks?" Goku exclaimed happily.

Vegeta began to cry as he rolled on the floor laughing." Hey Kakarot your new onna is named after breasts?"

" So what Vegeta let Goku have his fun. I mean where is your girlfriend? Maybe one of Goku's friends can be your new love too." Krillen said defending one of his friends.

" Seriously, you shouldn't be talking. I mean, when was the last time you had a girlfriend. Since what, we were sophomores. " Vegeta said as he smirked." Besides, none of those whores at those schools are good enough for me. And I highly doubts tetties friends are gonna be good enough either," he said as he started playing the Xbox .

" Guys come on be nice. And Vegeta do I have to remind what will happen if you don't be nice? Summer was really nice, but I doubt anyone would want to know what happened. Now would they," Goku said with a devilish grin.

" You wouldn't dare, would you?" Vegeta said as he eyed Goku.

" I might and I might not. But let's forget about that and play some games. Krillen you ready to lose," said Goku

"Only if you're willing to bet I'll whip the both of you," exclaimed a very ready Krillen.

" Sure you will badly, let's play," said an overly excited Vegeta.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: hi guys so before I get to chapter to I have an announcement. Everyone who reads this should understand that I will be updating a new chapter every week. I have school, and final exams for high school. I know it sucks. Also, I need you guys to be very committed to reading this. I want to have a least five comments reviewing it so I know what to improve on. My grammar and punctuation is a bit off, but that will all be revised once I cam done with the story. And not to worry, Goku is still innocent, but what happened last summer will make Vegeta embarrassed and everyone laugh. ;]


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: blah. I understand that I do not own the show, and characters, but I still sooo wish I did. I have no clue how many times I will be saying that but yeah. I also understand that I do not own sailor moon, or hell bunny, and any other clothing I put on the characters.

Author's note: so I am very sorry for my grammar punctuation. I had figured the website would let me make changes to my grammar, but sadly it says that it is saving my changes, but it is not. Can anyone tell me what to do about that? I would really love you for life. Also, I am still new to the website so any tips? Also the only reason why I am uploading the chapter on a Wednesday is because I am going to see my uncle later on today for the weekend so yeah. Enjoy!

"Chi-chi hurry up. You're going to make us late for our first day!" Bulma screamed as she kicked the door.

"KUSO!" Bulma said as she jumped on the floor

"Keep cursing and you're going to go to hell. I heard the devil eats a piece of your soul for dessert when you curse," maron said as she skipped out of the other bathroom which was down the hall from Bulma's room.

"Sorry B, but I needed to look my best for when I see the love of my life," chi-chi exclaimed as she began to reminisce about her and Goku's life together.

"It's fine." Bulma said as she zipped into the bathroom

As chi-chi and maron were getting dressed, they heard the door unlock, it was Juu. She was dressed and ready to go.

"Hey guys. Still not ready yet? You are all such girls," Juu said as she began to fall on Bulma's queen sized bed.

"Um, Juu honey, you do understand that you are a girl to right?" maron said trying to muster every since of intelligence she could find.

"Yes mar. I understand it was just an expression," Juu said sighing understanding that she would never get through to that girl.

"That felt so good. I feel fresh and ready to show orange star high what I'm made of," Bulma exclaimed happily as she started to get dressed.

It was 7:30 and they all had an hour and half until school started. They began to examine themselves in the full length mirror before heading down for breakfast. Bulma was wearing a pair of dark black ripped skinny jeans, a baby blue sailor moon t-shirt, a black leather ruffled jacket, and a pair of black sipped up ankle boots. She put on her silver and blue pendant in the shape of a ballerina she got when she was a baby, silver long hoops, red lipstick with an overcoat of clear lip gloss, and to top it all off, she wore her hair down letting her bangs fall sideways and her hair curling in sweet waves until they hit her shoulders.

Next was Juu. She had on her red and black plaid skinny jeans, with a yellow laced tunic tank top, her black high top converse, and a charm bracelet she had gotten for Christmas, and she wore her hair short and straight.

Then we have chi-chi she wore a hell bunny mini floral dress, a pair of pink flats, and her hair in a high bun with a few strands falling down perfecting her angelic face. Finally we have maron. She had on a ripped pair of denim short shorts with a white graphic tee saying " who says sexy isn't the new smart", and a pair of strapped up black high heels. Feathered red earrings and a charm necklace.

"Don't you girls look extra cute today," bunny briefs exclaimed as she was standing outside the door of Bulma's room. She was the mother of Bulma briefs and was light headed, but she had always known what was best for her and her family.

"Thanks mom. We'll be down for breakfast soon," Bulma said

"Okay girls, hurry up it's already 8:15, oh and maron your brother said that he wants to meet you guys before you get to class today. Something about you checking out the school first," bunny said trying to remember the phone call she received earlier in the morning.

"hey maron you have a brother," 18 said"

"Did I forget to mention that? He is never home so that's why you guys never see him when you come to spend the night and stuff. His name is Krillen. He always hangs out with his friends Kakarot and Vegeta. Now that I think about it, his friends are sexy," maron exclaimed.

"Oh maron what will ever do without you," chi-chi said

"Hey Krillen, who were you on the phone with," Kakarot said as he stuffed his face with eggs.

"Oh my sister stayed at her friend's house last night and I called to make sure that she could meet me before class so she could see the school. I wonder why she switched schools though. Maron never said."

"I bet she doesn't even know why either. If anything I bet the twit thought that coming to our school would help her become a super model or something," Vegeta said as he began to smirk

"That's not fair Vegeta; she only had that dream twice. Cut her some slack," Kakarot said

"Whatever Vegeta is probably right anyways. You guys ready to go yet? I parked by a driveway so I think I should move my car now," Krillen exclaimed.

"Okay let's go. But I'm taking my own car. I don't need Kakarot stinking up my car with the smell of egg," Vegeta said.

"Don't worry I'll take my own to." Kakarot said standing up to put his plate in the sink.

"Wow this is a huge school. It looks just like a campus," Bulma said in true amazement. As she stepped out of her silver maybach car.

"Hey guys can you wait for me for a second. Krillen said to meet him in the football field. It's just around back. You guys want to come with," maron said

"Sure I have to meet Kakarot there anyway, he said he'd be with some friends," chi-chi said as she began to rub her palms. She was nervous and Bulma could tell

"Chi don't worry, I can tell that Kakarot cares for you by the way you guys talk, so don't feel nervous." Bulma said as she began to pat chi-chi on the back

"I'm not nervous about that it's just that all eyes are on us, I mean this is a huge school and well everyone seems to notice us." Chi-chi said

"What the hell? I know we are amazing but wow. It's like we are celebrities," 18 said as she watched everyone stare at them in amazement

As the girls walked from the parking lot into the football fields many people began to murmur. The gang had heard many people saying how beautiful and sexy they were and not to mention they felt the gleam of envy shot their way by many girls wishing to be them. They had also seen many boys literally drooling over them hoping to ask them out some day. They finally made it to the field and decided to stand by the bleachers waiting for Krillen and chi-chi's boy friend.

Bulma began to scan the field and noticed a tall boy with hair shooting in all directions and began to wonder. It couldn't be Goku, could it? He was her old time friend who she cared deeply about since she was a little girl. It had been about 6 years since they saw one another, but she would never forget that hair of his.

"Hey guys, look there he is. That's my Kakarot. I'll go meet him and bring him over and…" but before chi-chi could finish Bulma began to run. 

She ran past her friends and down the long field, crashing into Goku knocking him over.

" Goku I missed you go much. What are you doing here? I mean why are you here? I mean I know you go to the school, but I mean it's been so long," Bulma said as she squeezed every breathe from Goku

"Bulma?"It's great to see you, is this your first year here?"Goku said smiling seeing one of his older best friends

" Yeah, my friends and decided to come here so..," Bulma never was able to say her thought because she heard chi-chi yelling as she charged over where she and Goku were.

"Bulma how could you, you're going out with my Kakarot? I thought you were my friend. And you Kakarot how dare you hug her like that. Are you crazy," chichi said as she began to sob.

" Chichi, this is Kakarot? Goku why is she calling you that? And chichi this isn't my boyfriend. He was one of my old best friends and EW, Goku is boyfriend material, I doubt he even understands what breasts are let alone a woman," Bulma said as she began to laugh

"It's funny you mention that you blue haired wench, since you friend here is named after them," Vegeta said as he smirked. He was wondering when she would realize who he was, but for now he'd see how far he could push her buttons.

"First of all short stop you shouldn't even be talking you look like a fucking pretty ballerina with your pink ass shirt on. So lay the fuck off," Bulma said as she began to get angry

" what the-," Vegeta said noticing that his shirt had been faded pink instead of white " damn you Tarble wait till I get home," Vegeta said cursing under his breath

" okay so can we all go by the bleachers to figure this all out, because I'm getting a headache and my beautiful face gets pale when I think too hard," maron said scratching her head

"Of course it does maron, of course it does," Juu said as she sighed

"Hey Bulma don't you remember Vegeta," Goku said as he began to wink

"Wait veggie-head. Oh Vegeta it's you," Bulma exclaimed as she jumped on Vegeta giving him a kiss on the cheek

" I was waiting for you to figure it out blue," Vegeta said " and get off of me I hate it when you get all mushy it's a sign of weakness.

"Don't act like you don't miss me. Let's go," Bulma said taking Vegeta by the hand pulling them to the bleachers.

Once everyone was sitting down they began to catch up on the old times and put all their questions out in the open.

'' hey mar, if you knew that Goku's nickname was Kakarot and that chi-chi was dating a guy named Kakarot how could not figure it all out and piece it together," Krillen said

"But Krillen, you know that I don't think a lot. You know how that makes me feel," maron said as she began to pout

"Is she always like that," 18 said as she whispered in Krillen ear

"Sadly yes, but you get to love her," Krillen exclaimed shaking his head

"You know what queue ball, you right," 18 said brushing he lips past his ear as she began to pull away.

Everyone began to laugh in amazement while Krillen began to blush. Maybe Juu would find love after all. But for now the z gang is all together as their final year of high school begins to draw to a close.

" Omg Stacey, did you just peep that? Your Vegeta was so just being touched by some whore. I'm like so pmsing on that," a blonde named Brittney said

"He's doing what," Stacey said as she pulled away from Yamaha who was sucking on her neck

" Where the fuck is he? And he let that bitch do it do him to?" Stacey said getting infuriated

" Yammie do me a favor and get that blue haired bitch back for even thinking she can lay a hand on my Vegeta. If you do, you'll have a special reward for you," Brittney whispered in his ear nibbling on his earlobe

" Sure, that sounds really nice, and her body is sexy to, I bet she'll be an easy fuck," Yamcha said as he licked his lips.

" Perfect, high school drama is about to start," Brittney said as she began to jump up and down clapping.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: hi guys so I know this is how long all my chapters will be. I felt that if you will be waiting one whole week for another chapter then it should be long. So also, did you guys notice Goku's wink uh oh is our Goku not so innocent? What about what happened to Vegeta during the summer. What about Brittney. Dun dun dun. I am also sorry for all of you guys named Stacey and Brittney. Lol. But that will all be revealed, next time on DRAGON BALL Z HIGH.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay guys I am absolutely very very sorry for my absence. I feel horrible. It's just that I have been so busy with my graduation, fundraising, and sooooooo many others things like my finals and mid terms. I really hope you aren't mad. I don't want to lose my readers so here you go.

Disclaimer: once again I truly understand that I do not own dbz, the characters, and anything else I might put in my story that I don't own.

As the gang began walking into the school building they stopped by the office to pick up their schedules and their planners.

"Hey Bulma what's your homeroom number?" chichi asked

"Um I have room 4b" Bulma said

"Great! We have the same number that means you'll be with me and my Goku," chichi exclaimed

"Just great, I'll be able to see you guys going at each other's throat all day," Bulma said sarcastically

"Ugh me too but at least I have you Bulma," 18 said

"You'll have me to 18," Krillen said as he blushed

"Yeah I'll be in the same room to. Yeah!" maron said as she began to jump up and down.

"So that mean we all have the same homeroom," exclaimed Vegeta.

" Vegeta-POO. Where have you been all summer, it seems like forevs," Stacey exclaimed as she ran up from behind him and kissed his neck. She could feel the anger rising from Vegeta, but he didn't get to say anything.

" Who the hell are you and why are you touching Vegeta?" Bulma said as she tapped her feet impatiently. She couldn't understand why she became so defensive of Vegeta, but she couldn't help it. Oh well she though, she'd figure that out later.

" first of all this is my boyfriend and what makes you think you have the authority for come to my school demanding anything from ME! If you knew how to behave, rather than the dog you are, you'd understand how things work around here, you blue haired freak," Stacey smirked realizing that she just got to Bulma. She enjoyed the way her eyes twitched and the fact that her face was blood shot red.

" Calm down b, chill don't let this hoe get to you," Goku exclaimed. He'd never seen Bulma this mad not since Vegeta said he wouldn't go out with her in 7th grade.

" Hey Vegeta, I didn't realize that you sleep with sluts oh or did she do it for free. I mean anyone can tell how cheap she really is. Look at her, I wouldn't even consider what she's wearing clothes more like cloth. So veg head have fun with her and when you're done, find yourself a real woman," and with those words Bulma was off. She ran to her locker and began to sob. This was never like her to cry over a guy especially one that didn't even want her. Out of all the people he had to like it was that skank. What did she have that I didn't have Bulma wondered. All of her questions came to a screeching hault when someone tapped her on her shoulders. Bulma looked up, amazed at how much of a player he seemed to be, covering it up with a half fast smile. Ugh, this couldn't get any worst. He held his hand out to her and Bulma took it.

" Hi, my name is Yamaha. Is there something wrong," he tried to seem genuine to her pain, but it was difficult since he was from capsule corp. one of the smartest science cooperation's known to man.

" No I'm fine, so you can leave now," Bulma was tired of this conversation already and intended for it to end now.

Yamaha hadn't planned on her not wanting to talk to him and needed another excuse to lure her into his arms.

" Well you don't look fine. Maybe you would like to talk about it today during lunch. I'll pay and it would do you some good anyway," Yamaha smiled once more. This always helped him with the ladies.

" Look, I have plenty of friends and don't need you to talk to. If you'll excuse me I'd like to leave now," Bulma took the things she needed from her locker and brushed past him into homeroom.

Mean while, the rest of the gang was still in the office.

" Get off of me. We never went out and you need to stop telling people that you filthy whore," Vegeta was far from furious. One, because that skank lied, two she made Bulma upset, and three she put her dirty lips on his neck.

" Fine veggie, but it doesn't matter, you'll be mine just like the blur haired wench thinks," Stacey laughed as she left the office. Her plan was set into motion and it wasn't going to fail, so she thought.

" You ding bag," chichi said as she slapped the back of Vegeta's head. " How the hell could you stand there and not defend Bulma. How stupid are you Vegeta," chichi knew how Bulma used to be in love with him and even if he claimed he didn't like her he should have still been there for her even as a friend.

" Hit me like that one more time wench, and I'll-," Vegeta said

" Or you'll what," 18 came to the rescue.

He didn't finish his thought as he left the office. He should have been there for blue, but he wasn't. What a great way to start the new school year Vegeta thought. He knew he needed to make things right between the two of them. They'd been through so much together and he promised himself that after he hurt her once, he'd never do it again.

Author's note: its short, but I just did this chapter to show you guys that I'm back on and that I am truly sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ESPECIALLY DRAGONBALL Z OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER THAN THE LAST ONE BECAUSE I AM SO READY TO WRITE. A NOTE ABOUT THE STORY YOU NEED TO READ. BULMA AND VEGETA WERE BEST FRIENDS SINCE THEY WERE BABIES. GOKU CAME ALONG IN JUNIOR HIGH. AFTER THE THREE OF THEM GRADUATED IN 8TH GRADE Bulma MOVED TO LONDON FOR FIVE YEARS AND WENT TO KAME SCHOOL FOR 11TH GRADE AND MET CHICHI MARON AND 18. SO SHE SWITCHED SCHOOLS FOR HER SENIOR YEAR WHICH IS THE TIMELINE NOW FOR CHICHI WHERE SHE REUNITES WITH GOKU AND VEGETA. THIS IS WHEN SHE JUST MEETS KRILLEN. GET IT? THAT'S WHY Vegeta AND Goku SAY SHE'S BEEN GONE FOR 6 YEARS BESCAUSE THAT'S HOW LONGS ITS BEEN SINCE SHE'S SEEN THEM.

Bulma sat in the back of her homeroom class dazed from what just happened to her as her friends came through the door sitting next to her.

"B are you okay," 18 asked. She'd never seen Bulma this crazy for a boy before and knew how much she needed someone to be there for her.

"Yeah I'm fine, it just stung little since you know," Bulma was speaking of the 7th grade dance when she asked Vegeta to go with her and he told her no and went with someone else. He told her these exact words 'your ugly for me to ever want to go with you. Bulma began to cry after she heard that and ran to her house'

"If it makes you feel better Vegeta doesn't go out with her and was furious when she even touched him," chichi knew this information would make her feel a bit better

"I don't like him anymore, but it was just a weird feeling of betrayal. I can't be mad at him either. I'm fine," Bulma decided to perk up since it was still her first day of school." Speaking of which, where is Vegeta?" Bulma wondered

"Oh ya know somewhere being Vegeta. In other words ditching school today," Krillen said.

"Or he could be in a deep state of thought and is in an inner conflict with himself," Goku exclaimed feeling philosophical.

"Goku? Are you getting smart on us?" chichi said shocked.

"Yeah don't get smart pleasseee. I don't want to be the only unsmart person here no more," maron begged holding on to Goku's shirt

"Okay fine I won't" Goku said sighing.

Vegeta walked out of the school building and jumped on his motor cycle and drove to the old creek. This was the only place he and Bulma went to together alone without their friends. They'd think together, talk about their inner most feelings, and most of all, cry together. His plan was set into motion and he was ready to give Bulma something he knew she'd love.

The gang went though their day of school and decided it would be good to go out for something to eat. The first place that came into mind was bbq's. They all met up in the parking lot after school

"Okay so mar, chichi, and I don't have our cars since b drove us so we'll go with her and Goku take Krillen with you. Oh and don't get lost please and no tickets," 18 said as she pleaded with him.

"Sure no problem I promise," Goku said as he jumped in his black escalade being followed by the guys and as he drove off the girls were right behind him.

Inside the boy's car:

"Hey Goku your phone is ringing. Its Vegeta," Krillen said as he sat beside Goku in the front seat

"Answer it for me and ask him if he is going to meet us at bbq's" Goku exclaimed

On the phone conversation:

'Sup Vegeta'

'Where the douche is Kakarot'

'He's driving right now'

'Where?'

'To bbq's with the girls'

'Listen to me, I don't give a rats ass what he's doing put him on the phone'

'Um okay'

Instead of putting he on the phone Krillen put him on speaker

"Kakarot are you there'

'Yeah Vegeta what's up?'

'Listen to me, tell you harpy of a girlfriend to tell the woman I said to wear something comfortable to tomorrow. She will be skipping school and will need a bathing suit'

'Okay I'll try to remember that. Do you want to meet us a bbq's?'

'No but bring me back a bacon barbeque sauce burger with Swiss cheese'

'Why not have some nachos instead with Swiss cheese?'

' I don't want some damn nachos with Swiss cheese just bring me my damn burger when you guys come to my house after you leave bbq's' and with that the line was disconnected

"So Goku, do you think Vegeta likes Bulma? I mean, why else would he be doing something for her. He wouldn't even tell us," Krillen exclaimed

"Between you and me don't tell Vegeta I told you this, but Bulma and Vegeta were always close and he loved her above anyone else and would do anything for her. He hurt her once and vowed he'd never do it again ever. So now to him he owes it to her to make it right," Goku said letting out a big sigh.

"What did he do that was so bad," Krillen pondered

"Well, some kid named rick asked Bulma to the 7th dance and she told him no. Vegeta was ease dropping and heard something totally different and when Bulma went to ask Vegeta to go with her he told her she was too ugly and he'd never want to go with her. It crushed Bulma since they were friends since they were babies. Now, they got past that, but never spoke of it again and that gap in their friendship was never truly repaired. They completely stopped talking when Bulma went to London for the past six years for her dad's work. So here they are today," Goku was panting from talking so much

"Wow," that was all Krillen could muster. He'd never seen Goku act so smart. It freaked him out.

"Krillen?" Goku said

"What's up buddy?"

"Don't let me talk so much next time. I don't think I like it," Goku said as he continued to drive until he reached the parking lot of bbq's. Not so long after, the girls followed right behind him.

They all sat down in this order. Chichi on the left of Bulma by the window, 18 on the right of Bulma, which was the edge, Goku across from chichi and Krillen across from Bulma. After they ordered their food and the waiter gave Goku a crazy eyed look from all the food he ordered Goku thought it was the perfect time to tell chichi.

"Chichi, can I talk to you," Goku asked in a hushed whisper

"Of course, you can tell me anything as long as you're not dumping me," chichi exclaimed

"Ok. Tell Bulma to wear something nice tomorrow and bring a bathing suit. Oh and she's skipping school tomorrow," Goku said leaning over making a bigger scene than he had expected.

"What? Why would you be taking Bulma out on a date and not me Goku?" chichi was loud and the rest of the gang had been looking at them. That was the last thing he wanted to happen

"Chichi be quiet please. It's not for me Vegeta has something in mind for the both of them," Goku exclaimed putting his hands over her mouth. One again, reaching over the table.

" aww that's so cute I've got to tell Bulma," chichi squealed.

" Not now please chi, can't you guys go to her house and tell her then. Pick out some clothes and whatever?" Goku pleaded. The last thing he needed was for the girls to call Vegeta pressing him for answers. Plus, it was time to eat Goku thought.

" Okay baby," chichi said

The gang finished eating, paid for their food, and drove their separate ways. The guys to Vegeta's house, and the girls to Bulma's house. As Bulma pulled up in her driveway, her mother opened the house door and offered them some cookies.

" No thanks mom. We already had some food. We'll eat them later," Bulma said as she hugged and kissed her mother. Mrs. Briefs, was also known as bunny, but most of all the mother of Bulma. She was a kind and loving parent who 'd do anything for a sweet daughter.

" Okay, dear. Chichi and Juu(18), will you girls be spending the night," bunny asked. They were always welcomed to her house anytime and for anything. Before 18 could reply chichi butted in.

"Yes, we have to help Bulma with her date tomorrow with Vegeta," chichi squealed. Not long after so did bunny. Juu and Bulma were in complete utter shock.

" My what? With who? And what…." Bulma was in a terrifying state of shock.

" Vegeta Ouji, Bulma I didn't know that you guys speak again since the move. Wow, why haven't you gone to see him down the block then. Or Goku? They all live down there," bunny explained

" Since when? Why haven't you said anything to me mom?" Bulma said furiously.

"Well I guess it slipped my mind," bunny said in a somewhat confused voice.

Bulma sighed, her mom was a lost case.

" Whatever the past is the past. Let's go upstairs. Later second mom," chichi said as she dragged maron, Juu, and Bulma up the stairs into Bulma bedroom.

Bulma plopped on her king sized bed and was still shocked, but secretly happy though she would never admit that.

" Chichi what the hell are you talking about? Why would I go out with Vegeta, it's probably just something as friends," Bulma mustered still in complete denial.

"Ugh I see I have to take this slowly . Goku told me to tell you that Vegeta wants you to wear something comfy tomorrow and a bathing suit. Therefore it has to be a date. Oh and your missing school tomorrow," chi said completely out of breath.

" I'm not skipping school this year. I just started classes and I promised my dad I wouldn't anymore," Bulma mustered trying to make as many excuses she could probably think of. " Who says it's a date once again. I mean, we'd always hang out just as friends. Plus I haven't seen him in a while so it's just to do something to catch up with each other," b said

" Look, maybe chichi is right b. I mean Vegeta seems stone hard cold to everyone he comes in contact with. He even let you kiss him, so just give it a try. I know you still like him no matter how bad as you are," Juu smirked. She knew Bulma would cave.

" Fine…" Bulma said as she covered her face to keep her red cheeks from showing.

"Is someone blushing under there? Wow, b your face is like a tomato," maron said as she pulled the hair from in front of Bulma's face and began to tickle her until she fell 3 feet from her elevated bed.

" Thanks a lot mar," Bulma exclaimed as she tried to get back up from her purple lavender rug.

" Let's get down to business. School started on Thursday which is today, so Friday is the perfect time to ditch. Wait what time is the date? Maybe Vegeta will come and get you. Oh well we'll figure that out later. Now to more important matters. What are you going to wear. Oh and what about your hair. Omg if you have to wear a bathing suit make it a sexy bikini. Give veg head something to look at," chichi winked as she said that.

" Yeah! Let's find her something that will keep Vegeta all over her," maron screamed

" Ugh, now I'm starting to regret agreeing with chichi b," Juu said covering her ears from Maron's blasted screaming ordeal.

" Me too," Bulma exclaimed as she began to do the same.

For the rest of the night they rummaged through her drawers, closets, and makeup finding something that would wow Vegeta. Finally down, they didn't lie down until 2:30 AM.


End file.
